mozillafandomcom-20200213-history
Slovak Translations
This page contains Slovak translation texts to selected Firefox and Thunderbird promotional materials. You can find a wide variety of translations here, ranging from Firefox/Thunderbird flyers to translations of entire projects, such as the FF (Firefox Flyers) wiki page. Firefox Design A (incomplete) Objavte znovu web Bezpečnejšie. Rýchlejšie. Lepšie. Sťahujte zdarma Firefox je bezpečnejšia, rýchlejšia, a ľahšie použiteľná bezplatná alternatíva Internetového prehliadača Microsoft Internet Explorer. Posledné bezpečnostné hlážky ukazujú, že používanie Microsoft Internet Exploreru nie je bezpečné. Keď chcete zmenšiť riziko napadnutia počítačovými vírusmi, červami, spyware a ďalšími alternatívami ničivých softvérových aplikácií, začnite používať jeden z najupraviteľnějších a najviac zabezpečených prehliadačov na svete. Využite vlastností, ako prezeranie v paneloch, blokovanie nežiadúcich okien, zabudované integrované hladanie a aktuálne zložky (RSS) aby ste neustále ostaly informování o najrôznejších svetových zprávách. Thunderbird, ktorý obsahuje jeden z najlepších filtrov proti nežiadúcim elektronickým zprávám, je perfektným prídavkom pre Firefox. Firefox a Thunderbird obsahujú mnoho funkcií ktoré vám umožnia nastavit si váš štýl prezeranie webových stránok a čítanie elektronickej pošty. Mozilla Foundation je nezisková organizácia, založená na šírení a rozvoji slobodného softvéru, ktorá podporuje možnosť voľby a inovácie na Internete. Design B (incomplete) Objavte znovu web Bezpečnejšie. Rýchlejšie. Lepšie. Sťahujte zdarma Firefox je bezpečnejšia, rýchlejšia, a ľahšie použiteľná bezplatná alternatíva Internetového prehliadača Microsoft Internet Explorer. Posledné bezpečnostné hlážky ukazujú, že používanie Microsoft Internet Exploreru nie je bezpečné. Keď chcete zmenšiť riziko napadnutia počítačovými vírusmi, červami, spyware a ďalšími alternatívami ničivých softvérových aplikácií, začnite používať jeden z najupraviteľnějších a najviac zabezpečených prehliadačov na svete. Využite vlastností, ako prezeranie v paneloch, blokovanie nežiadúcich okien, zabudované integrované hladanie a aktuálne zložky (RSS) aby ste neustále ostaly informování o najrôznejších svetových zprávách. Thunderbird, ktorý obsahuje jeden z najlepších filtrov proti nežiadúcim elektronickým zprávám, je perfektným prídavkom pre Firefox. Firefox a Thunderbird obsahujú mnoho funkcií ktoré vám umožnia nastavit si váš štýl prezeranie webových stránok a čítanie elektronickej pošty. Mozilla Foundation je nezisková organizácia, založená na šírení a rozvoji slobodného softvéru, ktorá podporuje možnosť voľby a inovácie na Internete. Design D (incomplete) Firefox – Objavte znovu web Prečo používať Firefox? Zmenšíte riziko napadnutia počítačovými vírusmi, červami, spyware a ďalšími alternatívami ničivých softvérových aplikácií. Využite vlastností, ako prezeranie v paneloch, blokovanie nežiadúcich okien, zabudované integrované hľadanie a aktuálne zložky (RSS.) Upravte si Firefox podľa vášho štýlu, vďaka ľahko stiahnuteľných rozširovacích balíčkov. Bezpečnejšie. Rýchlejšie. Lepšie. Sťahujte zdarma, na adrese: Mozilla Foundation je nezisková organizácia, založená na šírení a rozvoji slobodného softvéru, ktorá podporuje možnosť voľby a inovácie na Internete. Design E (complete) Firefox – Objavte znovu web Prečo používať Firefox? Zmenšíte riziko napadnutia počítačovými vírusmi, červami, spyware a ďalšími alternatívami ničivých softvérových aplikácií. Využite vlastností, ako prezeranie v paneloch, blokovanie nežiadúcich okien, zabudované integrované hľadanie a aktuálne zložky (RSS.) Upravte si Firefox podľa vášho štýlu, vďaka ľahko stiahnuteľných rozširovacích balíčkov. Bezpečnejšie. Rýchlejšie. Lepšie. Sťahujte zdarma, na adrese: Mozilla Foundation je nezisková organizácia, založená na šírení a rozvoji slobodného softvéru, ktorá podporuje možnosť voľby a inovácie na Internete. Design F (complete) Objavte znovu web Sťahujte zdarma Bezpečnejšie. Rýchlejšie. Lepšie. Prehliadač, na ktorý sa môžete spoľahnúť Thunderbird Design D (incomplete) Thunderbird – Skroťte svoju poštu Bezpečnejšie. Rýchlejšie. Lepšie. Využite vlastností, ako pokročilý filter proti nežiadúcim elektronickým zprávám, podpora viacej účtov a identít, možnosť zabezpečené komunikácie, a integrované čítanie RSS kanálov. Zmenšíte riziko napadnutia počítačovými vírusmi, červami, spyware a ďalšími alternatívami ničivých softvérových aplikácií ktoré sa šíria prostredníctvom nežiadúcej pošty. Thunderbird obsahuje mnoho funkcií ktoré vám umožnia nastavit si váš štýl čítanie elektronickej pošty. Sťahujte zdarma, na adrese: Mozilla Foundation je nezisková organizácia, založená na šírení a rozvoji slobodného softvéru, ktorá podporuje možnosť voľby a inovácie na Internete. Design E (incomplete) Thunderbird – Skroťte svoju poštu Bezpečnejšie. Rýchlejšie. Lepšie. Využite vlastností pokročilého filtra proti nežiadúcim elektronickým správam, podporz viacerých účtov a identít, možnosti zabezpečenej komunikácie a integrovaného čítania RSS kanálov. Zmenšite riziko napadnutia počítačovými vírusmi, červami, spyware a ďalšími ničivými softvérovými aplikáciami, ktoré sa šíria prostredníctvom nežiadúcej pošty. Thunderbird obsahuje mnoho funkcií ktoré vám umožnia nastaviť si váš štýl čítania elektronickej pošty. Sťahujte zdarma, na adrese: Mozilla Foundation je nezisková organizácia, založená na šírení a rozvoji slobodného softvéru, ktorá podporuje možnosť voľby a inovácie na Internete.